Moreau Academy of Magic Arts Charity Festival
by memihime
Summary: Every year MAMA raises money for charities to help assist families and towns effected by monsters and marids. The time has come again for a big fundraising festival and the headmaster has challenged the students to come up with a way to beat last year's earnings.


Edmond stood with his hands behind his back and smiled brightly over this year's students. "It has been a very exciting start to the semester," the headmaster began as he began to slowly walk along the stage looking down to the exemplars that were training the outgoing, bright minds. "However your time here at Moreau has just begun! When you are finished here you will be well rounded fighters that can overcome anything through determination, persistence, and teamwork." He continued before stopping in the center of the stage once more and turning to face everyone.

"I have a new challenge for you all though. This academy has an annual fundraiser to donate to charities to help those who have been unfortunately and tragically effected by marids. These funds aid others in moving out of dangers nesting areas, pay for damages, and contribute to defensive materials they can use to protect themselves in case of invasion. The fundraiser will be taking place this weekend and I expect you all to come together to think of a new unique idea to raise money to beat last year's earnings. This of course is a collaborative effort in order to reinforce the strong bonds you have already created with one another. With that, you are dismissed!"

The little rally had been dismissed, which left all the teams and students in one location outside where they had all met during orientation on the first day. Rin much like she had done on that first day shouted," OKAY YOU LITTLE SQUIRTS LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!" Fletcher leaned against the stage with a cigarette in his mouth as he looked over all the students," Do any of you bright minds have any ideas on how to raise some money for this little affair?"

Simon looked particularly intent on coming up with a brilliant idea to get everyone motivated to put their all into participating. Raising his hand he then asked," What ideas have been done in the past that were most effective in drawing the community here?" Fuurin sat on the stage and leaned down resting her head in her hands," There have been food fairs, music competitions, art galleries, and even some plays. They've all been widely successful. So don't mess up the trend, okay?!" Her bubbly smile was slightly infectious which caused some of the students to nervously laugh and look around to see if anyone had any ideas to compete with those. Mira raised her hand more so to mimic Simon's formality," I am very good at baking things….so I think baking things would be a lot of fun…" Winslette rolled her eyes," Didn't you here what Fuurin said, Copycat? She said that they've done food fairs before. There's no way your little knick knacks will be enough to bring in the kind of money we need to beat the previous year." Katalin twisted some hair around her finger. She looked completely bored with this entire conversation, but she finally spoke up," It isn't like we have to stick to one major theme. We could do a lot of things. Everyone could do what they are good at…" Riahes nervously interjected hoping what she had to say wouldn't be seen as negative," Well if we all did our own thing that would go against what the Headmaster said right? Mister Moreau told us to do something that was collaborative. All of us working together…"

Kanja chuckled slightly as he whispered over to Janos," Looks like they are really putting their all into this huh?" Rin crouched down where she was on the stage and nodded," I bet those twerps will come up with something real stupid what do you think Fuurin?" "Whatever it is I bet it'll be a lot of fun! Who cares what it is as long as everyone is enjoying themselves," the energetic exemplar stated as she kicked her feet back and forth eagerly waiting for the students to make up their minds. Fletcher blew some smoke and whispered," I just hope it isn't too much damn work…we had to move a lot of shit last year for the stupid art galleries…"

All of the students traded ideas around for quite some time, but the more they discussed things the more fragmented the entire concept became. Some people wanted to do a haunted house, others thought that a host club of some sort would bring patrons in, and another group thought something simple and genuine would be good enough. As they all seemed to be reaching an impasse finally Simon snapped his fingers and said," Let's just do a general fair, with one collaborative event. That way everyone gets to do their idea, but we all participate in one big event together. This will show our individual strengths but still highlight our teamwork and our ability to organize."

Verus nodded with his arms crossed," Precisely. Precisely what I was thinking Simon." Salisa rolled her eyes and muttered," You weren't thinking anything. You haven't said anything this entire time." "It seems like the best idea to me…" Ueda chimed in," but what would that main collaborative event be? It would need to be something everyone would want to do, right?" Everyone seemed to go back into deep thought before Hinten, who had taken the opportunity to sit down on a bench, suggested," Why not a car wash?"

People looked rather skeptical at first, but then Arianell agreed," I think that's a good idea actually…" As Simon was about to interject, Arianell held up her hand," No no. Wait a minute. Think about it. If we have a car wash up front then people can drop their cars off, get them cleaned and while they are getting cleaned they can walk around the school festival we've got going on. It'll take quite a few people to be working on the cars to keep them moving in and out at a good pace. It is also something that doesn't require any special skills or a lot of equipment. Literally all we would need is water, buckets, soap and rags. People could do shifts to switch in and out."

Chance suddenly shouted," YEAH! I like that idea! A car wash! That'll be so much fun!" As the excitement for the idea seemed to be catching on rather quickly everyone was getting really excited. From there it was all just planning for the big weekend coming up in just a few days.

* * *

The weekend came by in hurry. It was the day of the big school festival and with the convenient usage of people's powers as well as the joint work ethic of everyone they were able to put together an amazing display for the Moreau Academy of Magic Arts Annual Charity Festival. Hinten, Malik, Azeleia, Arianell, Rin, and Kanja had been placed as the main group that would be doing the car wash. Simon, Katalin, and Kaito were in charge of scheduling and making sure everyone had their shifts, materials, and supplies together. Mira was working with Opal to bake cookies, cakes, and muffins to sell. Nox and Ueda had been placed in charge of the small haunted outside maze with Fuurin as the supervisor to make sure that the "hauntedness" didn't get out of hand. Chance, Verus, and Sanders had been stationed at the kissing/photoshoot booth which came with a small collection of outfits and uniforms that people could request the group put on and then do a photoshoot, for a small fee of course. Riahes, Riley, and Salisa had a celebrity autograph booth, which doubled as a photoshoot booth as well and they were all slated to be doing musical numbers throughout the day with Janos as the stationed bodyguard of sorts. Which left Fletcher, Nico, Winslette, and Mahavir as substitutes to swap in when people needed bathroom breaks or needed to switch over to do a shift at the carwash.

Two hours into the festival everything was running smoothly. They had a steady stream of cars at the carwash which meant they also had a nice wave of people coming through the gates to come to the festival. The bridge had been decorated with vines and crystals with the help of Hinten and Opal working together. All of the booths circled the courtyard and all around the outside of the academy. Screams could be heard coming from the haunted maze as Ueda's illusions matched with Nox's hypnosis there was probably no scarier haunted maze in all of existence. Laughter could be heard as squealing girls were told sweet nothings but the boys at the kissing booth. Chance was in a cute butler outfit as he cuddled with two cute brunette school girls. After the photo was taken he kissed each of their cheeks before waving to them and then welcoming the next guests. Currently there was a crowd of men gather by the celebrity booth as Janos tried to keep an orderly line maintained. Salisa was on the stage set up behind the booth doing a modeling show while Riahes did some autograph signing for some of the shows she had done voices in. Riley had created a few little demo CDs for her piano music and some little songs that the girls had come up with together in the past couple of days. Simon ran around the most frantically wanting to make sure everything was going perfectly. It was certainly a job that suited the white haired male. His two assistances were nearly as gung ho as he, but they were making sure that Simon didn't necessarily need to check on everything. Winslette and the others could be seen sitting in the shaded areas of a few booths, Winslette in particular having found a seat over with Mira and Opal who were selling cookies and despite Winslette's constant ridicule of Mira's baking ability was partaking in a few pastries.

As the day went on suddenly more and more commotion seemed to be getting drawn back to the entrance of the festival. "What's going on?" Simon asked as he ran up to one of the front booths that was run by Mira. Mira looked over towards the front gate and shrugged," I don't know Simon. I heard a few guys saying something about a sexy blonde….and then a few girls screaming about some hot guys stripping…" "STRIPPING! At a school event?!" Simon's heart sank at the same time his blood began to boil. "I explicitly told Hinten and Malik to keep on their damn clothes on…" Simon grumbled as he quickly hurried up to the front, but what he saw was much worse than he had imagined.

The group up here had split into two teams, boys versus females. On one side there was Kanja, Malik, and Hinten and the other was Rin, Arianell, and Azeleia. He was positive when he had left them just about half an hour ago that everyone was wearing the mandated dress code: t-shirts, shorts, and flip flops, but now the flip flops had all but been tossed aside by everyone except for maybe Azeleia. Actually it seemed Azeleia was the only person who hadn't abandoned all of her clothes! It was Simon's worst nightmare brought to reality as it was quite clear what was going on. They were luring people to their car wash with sex appeal. Rin bent over the hood of a red sports car and muttered," Mmmm what a hot car…I could lay on it all day…" The bikini she wore was….was…Simon's face was going red as he made out the string bikini with yellow flowers as the design on what little fabric existed on his exemplar's body. On the other side Kanja was down to nothing but swimming trunks and his glistening, wet, caramel body matched with his charming smile as he began to polish the tires of some married woman's car showing off his muscles. The exemplars had clearly set the precedent for this. Naturally, Hinten and Malik were more than happy to join in on the fun. Hinten had even brought a paying customer in on his provocative show. Wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her hand and together moved the watering hose across the car to wipe off all the suds. Malik shook his hair back and forth his green glowing eyes locking onto some shy looking boys and licking his lips before proceeding to dry off the car they were working with. Slowly Simon's head turned back over to the girl's side where Arianell was certainly working the curves she had. She was swaying her hips and flipping her hair as she kept seeming to reach back and tug on her purple bottoms of her bikini before fanning herself with her hand slightly," Wow I'm just….burning up over here…so sweaty and wet…" Tilting her head back in quite a suggestive way she then let out a playful and very intentional giggle as Rin sprayed the hose over Arianell's body. Taking a deep breath just when he had thought that Azeleia wasn't in on this debauchery he heard some guy yell over to her," Hey beautiful with the glasses on! Why don't you join the other two?" Azeleia glanced over with a slightly annoyed look. She pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose before hmphing slightly and turning away her braid moving from one shoulder over to the next. It seemed her defiance only fueled the cheers for the "hard to get" one. Azeleia sighed slightly and clutched tight onto the water hose she was using to fill up the bucket with water. She glanced over to Rin and Arianell having a great time while still managing to get the job done and it did seem like all of this nonsense was bringing more people to the carwash. Looking over her shoulder she saw the boys were up to equally absurd shenanigans on their end so it was just her that was left.

 _"This is stupid…but it is for a good cause and I did put on a swim suit under this so…why not?"_ the pale complexion female thought to herself before tossing the hose down and then reaching down to her shirt. Lifting it up above her head she shook out her braid and then slowly slid out of her shorts and tossed it to the side. Turning around to face the guy from early she placed a hand on her hip and slightly leaned to the side," Is this what you wanted? You perverted pig?" She was wearing a one piece but it was quite interesting there were strings lacing it up in the back and it was a dark blue which brought out the blue in her eyes. The sudden insult that went flying in his direction made Rin and Arianell laugh slightly. They had just managed to appeal to a whole different audience!

However, Simon couldn't even open his mouth to scold them because what they were doing was drawing in customers. There were so many cars in line and there were hundreds of people the city being lured over and they were still going into the festival. His grip on the clipboard against his chest tightened as he then muttered," How did it come to this? I can't believe this…" Just when he thought things couldn't get worse Hinten shouted over to Arianell," You think those tits of yours are going to get you more customers? Please. You're such an amateur!"

The trash talk had begun.

"These tits are bringing in all the sugar, Roro! What do you got over there besides some wet muscles and cute smiles?!" Arianell shouted back with a competitive grin.

Malik suddenly jumped in and pushed Hinten up against one of the wet cars and began to make out with him on the spot. People gasped but instead of fleeing from the blasphemy as Simon expected girls and middle aged women squealed even louder, pulling out their phones and cameras to snap pictures. It was like a game of who could out lust who as Malik pulled away and together with Hinten they began to wash the car leaning in for passionate kisses as they did so. Kanja chuckled slightly and looked back to Rin," You see that! Boys with the necessary passion to win!"

Tsking her tongue Rin huffed," As if!" She then squatted down to stick out her butt and wiped off the headlights of the car before then standing up and looking around," This one's done!" The gentleman who owned the car came to retrieve his keys only to then receive a hot steamy kiss from Rin. She pulled away gazing at him with fire in her eyes," Be sure to tell your friends to come on down and donate…hm?" The man nodded quickly and muttered," Yeah…yeah I'll…I'll just..umm I'll do that and I'll bring my other car!" he shouted as he then jumped into his car to drive off. As the next car pulled in a woman came out looking slightly shy, but handed Azeleia her keys. Holding onto the keys tightly Azeleia she then said gently to the customer," We would be happy to clean your car." Looking away suddenly the men swooned at the cool, calm and collected girl with glasses as she then gave them all a cold glare," If you're going to sit here go give money for the charity already, idiots.." she huffed before proceeding to then begin to wipe down the woman's car with soap.

The money began to fly in to the car wash payment jar like crazy both donations and regular payments. There were two jars obviously so that the teams could get an idea of who was "winning" despite it all going to the same good cause.

Eventually the evening came, all of the cars got washed, and the festival came to a close. The car wash crew lay out on the sidewalk looking completely exhausted. Arianell groaned," Ugh my arms…my arms are killing me…" Hinten rolled over and looked at Malik," That one high schooler we kissed was-," Simon walked over and hit Hinten on his head with the clipboard," Jailbait. He was jailbait." Malik chuckled and watched Hinten rub his head gently. The dark haired scrawny male got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Simon and kissed his cheek," You did an excellent job helping keep all of this organized dear. Maybe you deserve an extra special reward…" Simon's face went red as he quickly averted his eyes," I mean it was nothing…we…we don't need to do anything special…"

Azeleia had put her clothing back on by now and was squeezing how the excess water in her hair," So who won? The car wash competition I mean."

"We haven't gotten the money counted yet. We probably won't know for a few days to be honest," Simon replied. Looking over to the jars they both looked pretty stuffed, it was probably a pretty close call.

Arianell smiled and placed a hand on Azeleia's shoulder," All that matters is that we all had a hell of a lot of fun right? Who cares who won..."

"Like hell! I know we won!" Rin shouted only for Kanja to yell back," Not everyone wants a blonde bimbo in their life, Rin!"

"Take that back Mister Mermaid!" Rin shouted angrily as she then chased Kanja back into the school grounds.

Within the gates of the school grounds everyone was relaxing before they'd need to inevitably clean everything up. Salisa stretched before calling out," Hey! Why don't we all go out for drinks tonight?!" Hinten immediately sat up and shouted out," I'm in!" Nico was walking by with a box and nodded his head," You can count me in. I'll definitely go out for drinks." Fletcher crouched down by a tree muttered," Can't have all you little rodents running around bars without supervision I guess….I'll just have to go then." Rin laughed as she came over hugged Fletcher tightly with her wet body," AHHH then I'll go tooo!" "Get off of me! You're wet! UGH now I'm wet. I'm gonna have to change." Fletcher complained as Fuurin waved her hand back and forth as she ran over," FUURIN WANTS TO GO!"

As more and more people stated their interest Salisa grinned and said," I'll have my dad call up a place and we'll just rent the whole damn bar for the night. Let's celebrate another successful Charity Festival!" There was one massive cheer as the festival came to its official close.


End file.
